


Peter Maximoff, At Your Service

by GlitterFairy_21225



Series: Pre-Multiverse Speculation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (2021), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dimension Travel, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey Lives, Minor Jean Grey/Scott Summers, POV Erik Lehnsherr, POV Pietro Maximoff, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Reality Bending, Speculation, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: She looked around wildly, breathing hard. She'd landed in.... a bedroom? There was an aesthetic to it, the way there was an aesthetic to the false lives she lived with Vision. The world wasn't in black and white, there weren't a pair of twin beds in an adults bedroom, nothing straight out of a sitcom. Instead the walls were covered in movie posters, arcade games crowded the already small room, and its scent reeked of male.A burst of wind startled her into turning around. Suddenly, there was a boy in here with silver hair and skinny jeans. "Woah, there's a girl in here."XXXWanda realizes the world she created for her and Vision wasn't real. She needs someone who was always there for her, even it it's not the exact version of the brother lost.MCU Scarlet Witch and FOX Quicksilver meet and find solace in one another
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Pre-Multiverse Speculation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Peter Maximoff, At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> I use the Wanda saying 'No! More mutants!' thing that I did in my last fic. I just couldn't do this without it.

Wanda ripped apart the world around her piece by piece, like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. It wasn't real. None of it was. This life with Vision that she could have had, her friendships from this world, her two perfect little boys. Not real. Not real. Not- Not-

And Wanda needed- Wanda needed someone, anyone; her brother. Oh, Pietro. He was always there for her. Always. If only she had shown him such devotion when he needed her. If only she had been there to protect him when the time came. If only she could have a second chance. 

But there was no such thing as a second chance. That lesson she'd already learned. Her Vision was gone, as was her Pietro, her everyone and everything was gone forever. And Wanda couldn't change that, so.... So maybe she needed a different everything.

Wanda looked at the carnage she caused, at the gray static that was once this false reality. Like an old television static. She walked closer to it, her hands glowing red as her fingers grazed it. She felt a push back, a resistance, but she was never one for letting boundaries restrain her. It was as though she was floating. Her body was surrounded by the static, and it was somewhat itchy, but it made her rigid. Until finally, the sensation cleared and her feet hit a new ground. 

She looked around wildly, breathing hard. She'd landed in.... a bedroom? There was an aesthetic to it, the way there was an aesthetic to the false lives she lived with Vision. The world wasn't in black and white, there weren't a pair of twin beds in an adults bedroom, nothing straight out of a sitcom. Instead the walls were covered in movie posters, arcade games crowded the already small room, and its scent reeked of male. 

A burst of wind startled her into turning around. Suddenly, there was a boy in here with silver hair and skinny jeans. "Woah, there's a girl in here."

Her eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't- I don't mean to- Um... Where am I?"

"Crap, it's never a good thing when someone asks that." His hands shook nervously. "Okay, you are in Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters. I'm aware that youngsters is a weird word, but when we were renaming it I was outvoted on changing it. Off topic! What. Is. Your. Name? Can you remember?"

"Yes, I remember my name!" Wanda snapped. "But first I need your name."

"Wait, really? Huh, no one ever really asks about me much. Wow." He smiled wildly. "Peter Maximoff at your service, thank you very much."

"Oh." She said softly. Pietro, but not Pietro. Hers, but not hers. Because hers was gone forever and she couldn't bear another cheap recreation. Wanda composed herself. "This is isn't going to make much sense but... Okay, look, I come from a different reality than you."

"A different reality?" This Pietro asked. "We talking like, Matrix shit?"

Wanda gave a startled laugh. He was already glaringly different from her Pietro, but that was alright. At least this one was real, and not a cruel imitation of the brother she lost. 

"I suppose." She replied. "I haven't seen that movie though, so I wouldn't really know."

"You haven't seen The Matrix!? Aw, that really sucks. But you've seen Star Wars, right? And Indiana Jones? If not, then what have you even been doing with your life! Okay, we need a movie marathon pronto. That is, if you're not here for like, almighty war shit that you need help with. Even then we can save the movies for afterwards. It'll be fun!"

"Peter! I get it. I need you to pay attention. My name is Wanda Maximoff." 

He shut up immediately, staring at her with awe and shock. He gaped. "That's not funny. That's not- You can't-"

"I'm not joking." She said in as gentle a voice as possible.

He shook his head. "My sister- She's not- She's gone! There's no messing with her anymore!"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Wanda murmured. "And I'm not her. I'm from a different dimension and.... My brother is gone too."

Peter stared hard at her, eyes more serious than a boy in Nikes had any right to be. "Well then I'm sorry for your loss too."

"Thanks." She felt a weight lift. For the first time she heard those words and felt more than just bitterness. A moment of understanding passed between them as they looked at one another.

"Well then, aren't we a pair then?" He smiled sadly. "So, Miss Multiverse, that's a story isn't it?"

"Yeah, a long story. And a sad story." Wanda sighed. "But ultimately, I think that every world in this multiverse tells its own story. Every one a little bit of the same and a little bit different. I am what became of us in my universe and you are what became of us in yours."

Peter nodded, and though she'd only known this him for five minutes, she could tell it was uncharacteristically solemn. "What else is different?"

"For starters, my brother and I were raised in Sokovia." Wanda went for the clearest distinction.

"Sokovia?" Peter wrinkled his eyebrows. "Isn't that some European party house?"

"It's my home." Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing your version of us don't have roots there?"

"DC, born and raised. Our adoptive parents were from Florida though, real fancy I know. But our birth dad was from Germany. Probably where the multiverse might have gotten the two of us with foreign accents. Speaking of which, if we're Europeans what's with the accent? I mean to be fair our dad is British despite being German, and my former boss is also British while his kind of sister was American, but I'm pretty sure one of them was faking. Wait, are you faking? You're faking aren't you? But why? I mean, Dadneto probably changed it to go on the run or something, he does that a lot, doesn't he? Are you on the run? Is that why you came? That's cool, you can hideout with me, we're cool. So what's with the accent? What's with the accent? What's with the accent? What's with the-?"

"All my friends have American accents, okay! Everyone! And it's been so lonely, and-"

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I'm really sorry." He stood awkwardly and wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the back. 

"It's okay." Wanda hugged him back. It was nice. "Thank you."

She pulled back when it started to remind her of her Pietro's hugs. For all he seemed to be different from the man she knew, there was apparently one similarity, and that stung. She smiled to reassure him and almost reveled in this version of him not noticing.

Instead, he continued. "Was your version of me the best? Because my version of you was the best. For our sixteenth birthday she got me headphones that play music as fast as me!" 

Wanda tilted her head, smiling in bewilderment. "How did she manage that?"

"Oh, she just made them herself." He smiled fondly.

"..... How?" 

"With your powers." 

"With my...." She looked down at her hands, resting normal as usual, not glowing with her strength. "What could your Wanda do exactly?"

"Eh, it's kind of hard to explain. Kinda anything really. Reality warping shit. It was great. And annoying. But that's just what it's like growing up with siblings. Like she'd give the best gifts but then pull the worst pranks. You think my hair is like this because of mutation? It's not. It's because I had a sister. The stress had me going grey around our tween years."

Reality warping? How strange. And yet.... She hadn't really extended use of her abilities ever since she made mistakes that destroyed her home and nearly killed them all. She mostly stuck to telekinesis, trying to distance herself from her ability to control minds. What else could she control? The world she and Vision inhabited, Vision himself, and now this. Was this all her doing? Her beautiful life and family a perfect figment of her desires. All just her morphing reality? And now her traveling here, was this her powers making it so that she might exist in a reality she didn't belong in?

She tuned back in to what Peter was saying, intending on interrupting when he said something else that destroyed her perception of the truth even further. "And I know she'd have no qualms telling Dadneto that he's our Dadneto. Hell, she'd probably just do her things and make it so that the old man already knows we're his kiddos-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?!" Oh, oh god. Was their father also alive in this universe and did he not know about them? Even if they were taken from them too early, she couldn't imagine having a childhood without her mama and papa. That was why hers died with them.

"Oh, our dad doesn't really now about us. And he's kind of a big shot mutant, so...."

"What about Marya and Django?" Wanda asked desperately. Was he talking about the same man or not?

"Yeah, they're the best!" Peter said like he wanted to reassure her. "They adopted us and-"

The glass broke before she knew what was coming. "Sorry." Adopted. Adopted. This version of them are adopted. And things change with different realities, that's very clear.... What if this isn't one of that times?

"It's fine." Peter brushed it off. "Magneto's not your dad where you're from?"

"I don't know who Magneto is." 

"Oh." He seemed surprise. "Well.... Sorry, I can't really imagine a world without a metal bending terrorist in it. You sure there's no Erik Lehnsherr creeping around, plotting world domination?"

Her back went rigid. "Erik. Lehnsherr?" He nodded. "Son of a bitch." That man- That man! 

"Yeah." Peter laughed in agreement, oblivious to her turmoil. "Son of a bitch. I've been holding our parentage in since I was seventeen. Hell, I mean, I'm forty seven! So I guess I'm just never telling him then."

"Did you just say you were forty seven?" Wanda blinked at him. He nodded. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." 

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not." 

"Yes, I am!"

".... Okay then."

This universe is strange. But so is hers. 

"I should go back. I have to go back to Europe to track down and kill an asshole. But thank you. I think I needed this. Very, very much."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Me too."

"Perhaps I could visit. If I get my abilities under control that is."

"That'd be cool... Hey, I mean...." Peter cleared his throat. "Listen, I've done things that are a lot more insane than traveling to a different dimension for an alternative version of my dead sister. So if things in your world are really that bad, I think I could be of service."

Wanda began to smile.

XXX

Earth 10005. Erik Lehnsherr could feel it in his core. This was not his reality. Not his world. Somehow, the very atmosphere screams that he does not belong in this universe and- Oh god, there's a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Excuse me?" He approached the duo playing chess together. "Are you Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr?"

"Who are you?" His alternate self demanded. "How did you get here? Are you a mutant?"

"Yes, but I won't be staying long." Erik cleared his throat. "I just wanted to inform you that you have a living child. His name is Peter Maximoff. Apparently his mother in this universe was a Natalya, but he and your other deceased daughter were adopted by her sister." 

Which was strange. Most universes, including his, had the twins mother as Magda. And she apparently did exist in this strange universe, just not as the children's mother. According to that wizard, Natalya was the name of their mother in universes where they were not his children. He supposed that if this version of him met Magda later on in life the world would have to make adjustments.

"WHAT?!?" 

"Remarkable." Charles' alternate self whispered.

"What?" Erik's alternate demanded. "What is it? Who is this!?"

"Even in a different reality, you are a petty, petty bastard."

"What?" He breathed out, apparently not expecting to be insulted just now. His mistake. He seemed to be taking the news with difficulty, if the harshness of his breath and panic in his eyes are any indication.

"Hey, it's alright." Charles reached over to grab his hand across the chess board, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. It seemed to work on the man, who smiled as a result.

"Wait, are you two... together?" A pit began to form in Erik's stomach.

"Yes." 

"It's just- That's wonderful. I'm very happy for the both of you." He felt different. How delightful of them to have reached an agreement and put past grievances aside. And so young too. How great for them.

"Oh, we're- we're lucky aren't we?" 

He nodded like an imbecile. "Very." Even when he looked into other universes, it seemed they were predestined to always be trapped in the roles of enemies to one another. Except for in this one. Which was wonderful for them.

"Oh... If it helps we were very much so adversaries to one another for many years, and only in the last decade or so have we set our differences aside.... And I mean, decades pass so quickly! And I'm still not convinced we won't be enemies again sooner or later!"

"Charles!"

"I'm teasing."

The other man shook his head. "Maximoff.... That was one of your minions back at that mansion, wasn't he? What is he like?"

"He's forty seven." Alternative Xavier said sadly.... Wait a moment.

Erik, the one who was from a normal universe, blinked. But then.... He interrupted the happy couple. "That- He's- Um.... How old are you two then?"

"We're both in our seventies." Charles said as if it were obvious. "Why might you ask?"

"Alright." He cleared his throat, thinking of ways that this might be possible. "So, you are projecting the both of you as younger?" That could be an intelligent way to keep up stealth. They seemed to be in their Genosha, but perhaps it was to keep outsiders from identifying them in their actual forms.

"No."

"Oh...." What else then? "You were... trapped in a timeloop?"

"No, not that we know of."

".... I'll take it. Anyways, get to your team as quickly as possible. A wizard will be there asking for help in preventing a multiverse shattering catastrophe." Erik turned to himself. "Your son is already there, helping my daughter. He claims this universe's heroes will be of help. Understood?"

"Yes." 

"No!"

XXX

The battle waned, Mephisto laid dead and defeated- and ridiculously handsome, Jean Grey rose from the dead like a Phoenix from the ashes, Peter hugged his father for the first time, and Wanda's alternative self glowed bright red as she shouted to the skies. "No! More mutants!" 

As Scott and Jean made out like the disgusting couple that they were, his team from his normal dimension sat amongst these SWORD people. And apparently this universe is just really really really great with acronyms because there was also a SHIELD. They seriously need to take naming lessons from these guys.

But that's for another day, because right now Peter is having a conversation with his flipping father. And it's going well! Like really well! This was great.

"Wanda was the best. You'd definitely have a lot of overprotective dad material. All her boyfriends sucked! One was made actually made of metal, that would have made room for a lot of creativity on your part. Wait, I actually think that Alt. Wanda started all this over that guy. Huh...."

"It hurts to know that I wasn't there for her." Dadneto said, eyes heavy with regret. "I'd have liked to know her. And I'd have loved for both to have known my Nina."

Peter smiled sadly. "I'd have loved for that too."

Doctor Strange (awesome name) and Jimmy Woo (less awesome but he seemed nice enough) come in and Peter immediately ran in front of them. "How is she? How is she doing? What's happening?"

Doctor Strange ignored him and went straight for Professor X. (Ha. Doctor Strange and Professor X.) "She's missing. No trace of her on this earth or any of the countless earths she could have gone to. She must be using her powers to hide from my gaze. But that's not all."

"What is it?" He asked. 

At this, Jimmy Woo spoke up. "This earth is going berserk! All across my world, there seems to be something happening to people. Sprouting wings, causing fires, turning...." He stopped as he looked at Kurt. -red."

"Ironically this seems to be an inverse of something that happened on Earth 616." Strange muttered. Peter nodded. Sort of like his daddy issues being the inverse of Wanda's. "What was once a small percentage of those with the X gene are now a hundred percent. Everyone with a dormant gene is now active."

"Remarkable." Professor X said. "Well, we must lend a helping hand. If this universe reacts to mutants the same way ours did, then you're in for a difficult journey ahead. Someone will have to stay behind."

"Charles, we can't. Who will look after Genosha?"

"Oh, get a room." Alt. Dadneto said bitterly. Somebody was clearly jealous.

"Listen, I just got Jean back." Summers said even though no one asked. 

Peter still smiled when Jean spoke up though. "Yeah, I think it might be best if Scott and I lay low for awhile. I really wanna see my home again."

"I understand." Xavier said. "And our world still needs the X Men to protect it. We'll still at least have someone stay for the mutants of this world."

"I'll do it." Peter said, surprising even himself. "I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" Professor X asked.

"Yeah, I mean, this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't told her she could make reality her bitch, and I know loads about the school and shit. Plus, I think I've proven that I can keep my cool in the face of alternative loved ones." The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "And I swear I'll try my best to keep this universe's Jean-bean from going Phoenix crazy!"

"You couldn't stop her if you tried!" Jean said before throwing her arms around her. He hugged back eagerly. 

"If you're sure." Dadneto said, looking weird. He quickly looked away and at Strange. "And you'll be able to send him back to our dimension at any time?" 

"All he has to do is say the word. But I will be busy looking for my world's Wanda Maximoff, so he'll be likely to stay in our waiting room more often then not."

"Please, Erik!" He's not ready to call him Dad to face yet, okay? He was still Dadneto in Peter's heart. "Pleeeeeaaaaase."

"You're forty seven, I don't make these decisions for you." And Peter took that as a win, so he pumped his fist and hugged his dad.

"I- He's forty seven!?!?"

Look out -"What earth is this again?" "Earth 199999." Earth 199999, Peter Maximoff was at your service!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I love it! With Spider-Man 3 being insane, and Evan Peters being in WandaVision, I think there's real potential for an X men/MCU crossover, probably in Multiverse of Madness. 
> 
> I do think that at the very least Evan Peters Quicksilver will be in WandaVision. (Not that I'd be disappointed if he's Mephisto as speculated before Spider-Man 3 rumors came out, I even put a little nod to that in there.) I think it might just be a cameo, like the scene I wrote but without the offer to go with her. But also, this event has potential to tie up loose ends that Dark Phoenix left.


End file.
